1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a technology for fixing an optical cable used as an optical signal transmitting part in a vehicular optical communication system or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technology of fixing an optical cable to an optical connector or an optical plug, particularly, as a technology of fixing an optical cable applied to use of an automobile, the main current is a technology of covering a ring-like member made of a metal to an optical cable to calk. Otherwise, there are a technology of making a metal piece in a U-like shape bite a jacket of an optical cable to fix, a technology of welding to bond an optical cable fixing part and an optical cable cover by using laser welding and the like.
Meanwhile, in using an optical cable in a vehicle, there is a concern of exerting a sudden external force to the optical cable in integrating or in using the optical cable. Therefore, in fixing the optical cable, there is needed a sufficient strength capable of withstanding such a sudden external force.
However, according to the above-described technologies, in order to solidly hold the optical cable, it is necessary to operate a large compression force or the like to an optical fiber per se of the optical cable. Further, when the large compression force or the like is operated thereto, there is produced a strain by compression at the optical fiber per se to increase light loss. Therefore, according to the above-described technologies, it is difficult to make a reduction in light loss and an increase in a fixing strength compatible with each other.
Hence, there is a technology of fixing an optical cable by forming a positioning slit having a width dimension slightly smaller than a dimension of a diameter of the optical cable constituting a positioning object and using a stopper formed with edge portions at end edge portions of an opening of the positioning slit.
According to the stopper, there is constructed a constitution in which the edge portions cut a jacket of an optical cord and both side portions of the positioning slit are fitted to engage with the cut portions and therefore, a compression force is difficult to be operated to the optical fiber per se. Therefore, there is achieved an advantage of capable of making a reduction in light loss and a fixing strength compatible with each other.
Such a stopper is disclosed in JP-A-2001-235654.